Cinderuto
by Kirana Agi Qiao
Summary: Saya gak jago bikin summary...Mending liat langsung ya?


Kyehehehe...3 kali nulis fanfic jadi ketagihan...Kali ini,mungkin semua yang baca sudah tau...

Judulnya adalah...CINDERUTO!

Pairing : SasuFemNaru!

Disclaimer : Ma-Ki-nee-chan...Naruto buat aku aja yah? (dilempar pake PC)

Genre : Bad Romance...(bener-bener bad!)

Summary : Kalau summary kalian pasti udah tau...

Warning : SEMUA WARNING ADA DI SINI! SO,DON'T LIKE..DON'T READ!

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

CINDERUTO!

_Di sebuah padang bunga matahari (kenapa harus matahari? Authornya juga ga tau *dibunuh*) yang sangat luas,di bawah cerahnya langit sore yang berhiaskan sinar matahari yang berwarna emas dan merah..._

_Seorang gadis kecil berumur sekitar 4 tahun sedang terisak sambil membaringkan tubuh mungilnya di antara tangkai bunga matahari yang tinggi menutupi tubuhnya. Rambut pirang gadis itu melambai-lambai dimainkan angin yang berhembus pelan tapi kencang,kencang tapi pelan -?- (readers : ah! Author-nya rusak suasana aja! Padahal lagi enak-enak juga!). Matanya yang sebiru langit,bukan,sebiru laut,juga bukan,sebiru batu sapphire,tidak. Sesuatu yang biru melebihi semua itu. Mata yang selalu memancarkan aura kesenangan sekarang terlihat layu dan sedih._

_Ibunya,Temari,telah meninggalkan dirinya dengan sang ayah,Shikamaru. Bukan hal itu saja yang membuatnya sedih. Ayahnya menikah dengan wanita lain,yaitu Tenten. Tenten memiliki 2 anak gadis seumuran gadis ini bernama Sakura dan Ino. Sayangnya,ketika ayah mereka pergi berbisnis,sang ibu tiri dan kedua kakak tirinya sering menyiksa gadis itu..._

_Mereka tidak memanggil sang gadis itu dengan nama Naruto yang telah diberi oleh ibu dan ayah kandungnya,namun memanggilnya dengan nama Cinderuto. Gadis itu mulai terisak lagi. Hatinya pedih mengingat segala siksaan dari ibu dan saudara tirinya. Karena keasyikan menangis (ckckck...author baru tau kalau nangis itu asik...wokeh,lanjut),Naruto tidak menyadari keberadaan makhluk halus *di-chidori*,maksudnya orang lain di sekitarnya._

_"Ano...Kau siapa dan sedang apa?",tanya suara itu,Naruto terkejut dan menoleh. Dilihatnya seorang anak lelaki kecil berumur sekitar 1 tahun lebih tua darinya. "Kau habis menangis?",tanyanya lagi,Naruto baru sadar akan air matanya dan segera menghapusnya dengan lengan baju miliknya. "Ah,e-ti-tidak kok! Aku baik-baik saja!",kata Naruto sambil nyengir,dapat dilihat bahwa anak di depannya sedang ber-blushing ria. 'Imut...',pikir anak itu..._

_Sesaat Naruto terdiam melihat anak itu. Rambut model pantat ayam berwarna raven dan mata yang sekelam malam kontras sekali dengan kulit pucat anak lelaki di hadapannya itu. _

_Dia mendongak ke atas untuk melihat wajah anak itu. Mata mereka bertemu. Sapphire dan onyx. Cerah bertemu kelam. Siang bertemu malam. Sesaat mereka terdiam,lalu menyadari apa yang mereka lakukan. Segera mereka menundukan wajah mereka yang bersemu. Anak lelaki itu mengambil posisi di sebelah Naruto. "Ano...Um...Kamu siapa? _

_"Ah,aku Naruto Namikaze...atau Uzumaki...Tapi kedua saudara tiri juga ibu tiriku memanggilku Cinderuto...",kata Naruto memperkenalkan diri,lalu memperlihatkan senyum manisnya,"Kau siapa? Dan kenapa ada di sini?",tanya Naruto lembut. "A-aku...Uchiha Sasuke...Aku sedang melarikan diri dari pengawal kerajaan...",kata Sasuke,Naruto memiringkan kepala tanda ia tak mengerti. "Pengawal Kerajaan?",Sasuke mengangguk,"Aku Pangeran dari kerajaan Uchiha...". Naruto cengo mendengar hal yang baru diucapkan Sasuke membuat mukanya tambah imut dan sang ouji-sama bersemu._

_"Eh...A-apa tidak apa-apa Sasuke-sama mengobrol dengan rakyat biasa yang hina sepertiku?",tanya Naruto polos,Sasuke hanya tersenyum lembut. Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan menggenggam tangannya erat. Lalu tubuh mungil Naruto dia tarik ke dalam dekapannya. "Tidak apa kan? Aku mengobrol dengan my love at the first sight...",kata Sasuke. Naruto memang masih 4 tahun,tapi soal bahasa inggris,dia mendapat nilai tertinggi. Naruto mulai bersemu di dekapan Sasuke._

_Lama mereka saling berpelukan,ada suara yang mengejutkan. "Sasuke-sama! Ayo pulang!",teriak seorang pengawal,Sasuke melepas dekapannya. "Ne,Naru...Aku harus pergi...Aku tak akan melupakanmu...",katanya,Naruto tersenyum,"Aku pun tidak akan melupakanmu...". Sasuke menipiskan jarak antara mereka dan...dan...dan...anda bisa menebak apa yang terjadi? *author digorok readers* Yup! Karena mereka masih terlalu kecil untuk kissu kissu...Jadi saya hanya membuat bibir tipis Sasuke mampir di kening Naruto._

_Naruto bersemu begitu juga dengan sang pangeran. Sasuke melepas kecupannya dan berkata sambil tersenyum lembut pada Naruto,"Aku harus pergi...Suatu saat,kita pasti bertemu lagi...Ya? Putriku? Nah,agar aku mudah menemukanmu,pakailah cincin ini...",kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan cincin berhias batu sapphire pada Naruto. "Iya! Sampai jumpa!",kata Naruto menerima pemberian Sasuke sambil tersenyum lebar. Mereka pun berpisah sampai di situ._

_Naruto melihat benda kecil di tangannya,dia tersenyum dan memasangkan benda itu di jari manisnya. Dia tetap merenung di tempat itu. Tapi,suasana hatinya sudah berubah semenjak Sasuke datang. Dia kembali merenung memandangi indahnya langit sore dan semilir angin yang memainkan rambut pirang panjangnya..._

_Tanpa terasa,15 tahun telah berlalu..._

Seorang gadis pirang membuka matanya,yang pertama dilihatnya adalah jam yang masih menunjukkan pukul 03.17. Segera gadis itu bangkit dari lantai beralaskan jerami di depan tungku api. Dia membersihkan rumah sambil memikirkan mimpinya tadi malam,'Mimpi itu lagi...',batinnya dalam hati. Entah kenapa,dalam beberapa waktu ini,dia terus bemimpi hal yang sama. Masa kecilnya 15 tahun lalu bersama pangeran kerajaan Uchiha tempat dia tinggal sekarang.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 05.03,dia segera berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya,membiarkan udara pagi yang segar masuk ke rumah itu. Dia segera berjalan ke arah pasar di dekat rumahnya. "Pagi,Naruto!",panggil seseorang,Naruto menengok,"Pagi juga,Gaara...",sahutnya setelah melihat gadis cantik berambut merah bata panjang berjalan ke arahnya. "Ne,Naru...Bagaimana keadaan 3-wanita-jahat-dari-neraka itu?",tanya Gaara sambil melakukan penekanan pada setiap kata,Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil. "Ah,kaa-san,Ino-nii,dan Saku-nii tetap seperti biasa kok...",jawabnya lirih.

"Ah,ya...Aku harus segera pulang,Neji menungguku di rumah...Jaa~",kata Gaara sambil melambaikan tangan,Naruto membalas sambil tersenyum. Tanpa membuang waktu,dia berjalan ke arah penjual sayur dan daging.

Setelah semua belanjaannya lengkap,dia melangkahkan kaki ke rumah. Dia menaruh belanjaannya di dapur dan mulai memasak. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.18,dia bergegas menaiki lantai menuju lantai 2 rumahnya. Hendak membangunkan ibu tiri beserta 2 saudara tirinya. Pertama,dia mengetuk pelan sebuah kamar di dekat tangga. Kamar ibu dan ayahnya,atau ibu tirinya sekarang. Pintu itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan wajah seorang wanita paruh baya yang awet muda. "Ohayo..Kaa-san...",kata Naruto pelan,Tenten hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi di kamarnya.

Naruto melanjutkan aktifitasnya,dia sampai ke sebuah pintu dengan nuansa oranye,warna kesukaannya. Dulu kamar itu miliknya,namun setelah kedatangan keluarga baru itu,dia terpaksa tidur di depan tungku perapian,malangnya engkau,Naru-chan~ *author di-rasengan*.

TUK TUK...Naruto mengetuk pelan,tidak terdengar sahutan,dia mencoba mengetuk lagi,tapi tanpa hasil. Tidak sabar,dia membuka pintu perlahan dan melihat sepasang gadis yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya tengah asyik _molor_ dengan 'banjir' hampir di sekitar muka mereka. Naruto hanya bisa sweatdrop lalu bergegas kembali ke dapur untuk memasak lagi.

Sejam setelah itu,semua anggota keluarga Uzumaki sudah berkumpul di ruang makan. Mereka melahap sarapan dalam diam (yah..sebenarnya enggak juga sih...yang diem Cuma Tenten sama Naru,kalo Saku ama Ino lagi brantem entah karena apa...). Selesai sarapan,Naruto bergegas menyuci semua piring tanpa diperintah. Begitulah kegiatan sehari-harinya selama bersama 3 wanita jalang itu *author dikerek Sakura*.

Beberapa hari setelah itu,tepatnya beberapa menit setelah anggota keluarga kecil itu terlelap...Uups,tidak semuanya sih...Soalnya Naruto kelihatannya tengah asyik membuka kotak kecil di pangkuannya. Kotak apa sih,Naru~? Author pengen liat~...(manja mode on,readers : HOEEK! *muntah berjamaah*) Hah? Kok ga boleh sih? Hu-uh! Naru pelit! Kukutuk kamu jadi batu! *ditimpuk readers*

Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat kotak itu,kotak yang berisi foto-foto masa kecilnya juga cincin berbatu sapphire. Naruto mencoba menerawang masa lalunya. Tentang Ice Prince yang bisa tersenyum itu...Tentang kebun bunga matahari yang berada tak jauh dari rumahnya...Tentang janji yang mengikat mereka...Tentang cincin perak pemberian pemuda yang digila-gilakan semua penduduk kerajaan (minus dia sendiri)...Naruto tersenyum melihat benda kecil itu. Dia memasangkannya di jari manisnya. Cincin itu masih muat,padahal sudah 15 tahun berlalu...Cincin itu satu-satunya barang berharga yang tidak bisa dirampas oleh kedua saudara tirinya...

Dia tersenyum,lalu mengembalikan kotak itu ke tempatnya semula-celah di dinding dekat tungku perapian-dan menutupi celah itu dengan batu bata yang berserakan. Dia kembali tersenyum melihat dinding yang,ajaibnya,seperti tidak pernah terjadi sesuatu pada dinding itu. Dinding itu tertempel sempurna. Naruto tersenyum sekali lagi kemudian tertidur di kasur jeraminya. "Oyasumi...Ouji-sama...",gumamnya pelan sebelum tertidur...

_Di Istana Kerajaan Uchiha..._

Seorang pemuda yang...err-ehem...cukup tampan *authornya muntah-muntah udah bilang kaya gitu! -chidoried-* sedang berdiri di balkon lantai dua istana. Melihat indahnya sinar bulan,yang mengingatkannya akan seseorang yang sangat penting...Pintu di belakangnya terbuka. "Sasuke,sedang apa kau? Ayah sedang menunggumu di aula kerajaan tuh!",kata seseorang yang mirip dengan lelaki berambut-pantat-ayam-dan-unggas-lainnya *author digorok fans Itachi*. Lelaki yang dipanggil Sasuke hanya melirik dan berkata (itupun kalau bisa disebut kata) "Hn."

Tak butuh diperintah dua kali,Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke aula istana dimana ayahnya,Fugaku,sudah menunggu bersama ibunya,Mikoto,dan 'baka aniki'-nya,Itachi. "Ada apa ayah memanggilku?",tanya Sasuke datar plus muka ...Ga dimana-mana tetep cowok emo yah? *dihajar massa*. Mikoto hanya tersenyum lembut,Itachi sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri,dan Fugaku menatap anak bungsunya itu. "Sasuke anakku (halah,lebay!),kau tahu (heh! Sasu kan manusia,bukan tahu! *digaplok*) tepat 3 hari lagi kau genap berusia 20 tahun,tapi kau belum mendapat pasangan untuk mendampingimu dalam memimpin kerajaan,padahal sudah banyak sekali putri yang melamarmu (aneh? Masa' putri yang melamar? Author juga ga tau...*ditajong*)...Pokonya ayah tak mau tahu,Itachi kakakmu menyerahkan tampuk kerajaan padamu,jadi,secepatnya kau harus memiliki pasangan!",perintah ayahnya.

Sasuke membatin,'aku ingin...tapi,aku sudah terikat janji dengan seseorang...'. Seolah bisa menebak pikiran adiknya,Itachi berkata sambil senyum jahil,"Oh,kau masih ingat janjimu dengan'nya',my baka outoto?",tanya Itachi. Sasuke hanya mendengus,"Bukan urusanmu!",mendengar itu,Itachi terkikik pelan sementara sang ibu kelihatan tertarik. "Janji? Dengan siapa,Sasuke?",tanyanya lembut. "Itu tuh...Putri bungsu keluarga Na-AAUUCCHH!",Itachi menjerit ketika Sasuke menginjak kakinya. Fugaku dan Mikoto sweatdrop.

Mikoto kembali menatap Sasuke,berharap diberi jawaban yang pasti. Sasuke menatap ke arah ayahnya,"Yang penting pasangan kan? Tidak peduli dia dari keluarga apa dan pekerjaannya apa?",tanyanya datar. Seperti mendapat pencerahan,Itachi tersenyum jahil lagi,"Uwaah~~ My outoto sudah rindu dengan'nya' ya? Iya sih...Naru-chan kan imut-imut nan manis...",katanya,Mikoto melebarkan matanya. "Jadi namanya Naru-chan ya?",tanya Mikoto dan Fugaku berbarengan. Sasuke merengut kesal,kenapa sih,dia harus membiarkan Itachi hidup setelah melihat perpisahannya dengan Naruto?

Flashback...

_"Sasuke-sama! Ayo pulang!",teriak seorang pengawal,Sasuke melepas dekapannya. "Ne,Naru...Aku harus pergi...Aku tak akan melupakanmu...",katanya,Naruto tersenyum,"Aku pun tidak akan melupakanmu...". Sasuke menipiskan jarak antara mereka dan...dan...dan...anda bisa menebak apa yang terjadi? *author digorok readers* Yup! Karena mereka masih terlalu kecil untuk kissu kissu...Jadi saya hanya membuat bibir tipis Sasuke mampir di kening Naruto._

_Naruto bersemu begitu juga dengan sang pangeran. Sasuke melepas kecupannya dan berkata sambil tersenyum lembut pada Naruto,"Aku harus pergi...Suatu saat,kita pasti bertemu lagi...Ya? Putriku? Nah,agar aku mudah menemukanmu,pakailah cincin ini...",kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan cincin berhias batu sapphire pada Naruto. "Iya! Sampai jumpa!",kata Naruto menerima pemberian Sasuke sambil tersenyum lebar. Mereka pun berpisah sampai di situ._

_Setelah berjalan agak jauh,Sasuke melihat anikinya sedang tersenyum licik bersama pengawal kerajaan. Sesaat dia punya firasat buruk. Benar saja,selama perjalanan pulang dia ditanyai macam-maam oleh Itachi. "Siapa nama gadis yang kau sebut 'my love at the first sight' itu? Beruntung sekali dia...Tapi kau juga tidak salah pilih...Dia imut nan manis...Jadi siapa namanya?",tanya Itachi sambil senyum jahil. Sasuke merengut,namun tidak bisa menyembunyikan matanya yang menyiratkan kesenangan. "Dia putriku,aniki...Putri Naruto Namikaze!",kata Sasuke sambil nyengir sampai-sampai membuat kucing yang lewat mengembik dan burung yang sedang terbang di atas mereka meringkik *lho?*._

_Itachi mengelus kepala adiknya,"Hehehe...kalau memang dia putrimu,jangan biarkan dia lepas dari dirimu...Putri Naru kan,namanya?",kata kakaknya lagi,Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Tanpa terasa,mereka sudah sampai gerbang istana. Disambut oleh Mikoto dan Fugaku yang khawatir akan kedua putranya. Sasuke memeluk mereka juga Itachi seraya berseru,"Sasuke sudah punya putri!",sehingga membuat mereka nosebleed semuanya. Manis sih ya?_

Flashback End...

Sasuke kembali merengut mengingat kejadian itu. Tapi dia juga teringat dengan Naruto. Tiba-tiba muka pucatnya sudah dihiasi semburat merah. "Hei,hei...Kenapa kamu? Kok mukamu merah?",tanya Itachi sambil menahan ketawa. Sasuke memberikan deathglare-nya pada anikinya,lalu kembali fokus ke pembicaraan.

"Dan karena itulah,ayah sudah menyuruh Kakashi untuk menyebarkan undangan pesta dansa yang diadakan 3 hari lagi. Dia juga berjanji untuk memastikan semua gadis di kerajaan ini datang. Dan yang perlu kau lakukan hanya mencari putri idamanmu,mengajaknya berdansa,dan selesai. Dia milikmu sepenuhnya. Ayah sangat berharap banyak padamu dan rencana ini.",kata Fugaku mangakhiri pembicaraan. Sasuke tengah berpikir. Bagaimana kalau Naruto bukan berasal dari kerajaan ini? Dia bisa saja hanya penduduk kerajaan lain yang sedang berlibur ke sini. Tapi,rupanya Uchiha bungsu ini menghadapi dilema. Akhirnya dia menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju. Toh,Kakashi sudah berjanji akan memastikan semua gadis akan ikut. Ayah,ibu,juga kakaknya menghembuskan napas lega.

Dan setelah itu,Kakashi pun pergi menyampaikan undangan ke seluruh penduduk kerajaan yang tentunya disambut suka cita. Terlebih keluarga Namikaze. Naruto yang tengah menyapu tiba-tiba didatangi Kakashi,"Nona,apa anda salah satu penduduk kerajaan ini?",Naruto menghentikan aktifitasnya dan melihat ke arah Kakashi sambil tersenyum. "Pasti anda pengawal kerajaan ya? Silakan masuk dulu,sungguh tidak sopan jika anda saya biarkan berdiri di sini setelah kelelahan mengelilingi kerajaan. Mari masuk...",kata Naruto lembut sambil tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Kakashi masuk.

Setelah sampai di rumahnya,Naruto mempersilakan sang tamu duduk dan memanggil ibu tirinya,lalu berjalan ke dapur hendak membuat minuman untuk sang tamu. Tenten,diikuti Sakura dan Ino,segera menuju ruang tamu. "Ada apa ya?",tanya Tenten,"Selamat siang,nyonya. Saya selaku pengawal kerajaan mempunyai berita penting untuk anda sekeluarga...",Kakashi menyahut. Naruto datang membawa nampan berisi kue-kue dan minuman. Dia segera mengambil tempat duduk di lantai. Kakashi melanjutkan penjelasannya lagi. "Pangeran Sasuke akan mengadakan pesta densa 2 hari lagi,saya berharap,semua anggota keluarga ini datang di pesta itu..". Sakura dan Ino langsung berbinar-binar. Tenten tersenyum,"Iya,kami pasti datang...",katanya. Setelah cukup lama,Kakashi pamit. Naruto segera membersihkan gelas-gelas bekas.

Tenten menghampiri Naruto. "Kau sudah dengar kan,Cinderuto? Dan kau tahu apa artinya?",bentak Tenten,Uh-oh...Kelihatannya dia tidak seperti saat Kakashi datang tadi. Naruto yang sedang mencuci gelas hanya menunduk dan berkata pelan. "Itu artinya aku tidak boleh ikut,kan? Kaa-san?",tanyanya lirih. Tenten mengangguk puas. "Orang sepertimu tidak pantas ikut pesta,yang boleh ikut hanya Sakura dan Ino saja,mengerti?",tanya Tenten lagi. Naruto mengangguk pelan. Tenten akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang menahan isak tangisnya.

Selesai mencuci,Naruto minta izin untuk mengambil air di sungai untuk mencuci. Tentu saja dibolehkan jika alasannya seperti itu. Naruto pun segera mengambil ember kayu dan membawanya menuju sungai. Setelah mengambil air,dia mampir dulu ke ladang bunga matahari. Dia tersenyum melihat bunga matahari di sana yang sudah tidak bisa menutupinya. Dia hanya memandangi bunga-bunga itu. Bunga yang mengingatkannya akan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sasuke. Dia menggeleng cepat. Dia memang ingin mengikuti pesta itu,namun ibunya pasti tidak memperbolahkannya. Dia langsung menyambar ember kayu yang berisi air dan berlari ke rumahnya.

Di tempat lain,Sasuke sedang berada di balkon lantai dua dengan Kakashi. "Apa kau yakin,Kakashi?",tanyanya lagi ragu. Kakashi mengangguk pasti. "Dia baik hati dan ramah sekali,sopan juga manis. Rambutnya pirang dengan mata biru dan 3 garis halus di masing-masing pipi...",kata Kakashi. Sasuke tercekat. Ciri-ciri yang disebutkan Kakashi tadi mirip persis dengan orang yang ditemuinya 15 tahun lalu. Orang yang berhasil merebut hati pemuda satu ini. Kemudian Sasuke menatap pada Kakashi,"Pastikan dia datang saat pesta berlangsung.",Kakashi mengangguk dan segera pergi. Sasuke menghembuskan napas. "Naruto...Ternyata kau memang di desa ini ya?",gumamnya pelan.

Keesokan harinya,terjadi kesibukkan di seluruh penjuru kerajaan. Tentu saja ini semua karena pesta dansa itu. Tak terkecuali di kediaman Namikaze. Sakura dan Ino juga Tenten sibuk memilih gaun dibantu Naruto. "Cinderuto~~ Bantulah kakakmu yang cantik ini!",teriak Sakura,"Jangan Cinderuto sayang,jangan pedulikan si jidat lebar itu,aku yang cantik ini butuh bantuanmu,"teriak Ino menimpali,Naruto sweatdroped melihat kelakuan kedua kakaknya itu. Dia mencoba menengahi kedua kakaknya. "Sudah,labih baik,kubantu kalian berdua saja..",katanya lembut.

"Lebih bagus mana menurutmu? Yang pink atau yang merah?",tanya Sakura menunjukkan gaun ke depan Naruto,setelah menimang cukup lama,Naruto menunjuk ke arah gaun merah menyala dengan motif pita putih. Sakura yang puas dengan pilihan Naruto mengangguk dan langsung pergi. "Menurutmu kunciran yang bagus yang sesuai dengan gaunku ini yang mana?",tanya Ino pada Naruto yang menatapnya. Naruto melihat saudaranya itu. Gaun berwarna hijau cerah. Dia melihat ke koleksi kunciran rambut Ino. Ada sebuah kunciran berwarna hijau tua yang menarik perhatiannya. "Yang itu...",katanya sambil menunjuk kunciran itu. Ino tersenyum senang. Dia pergi setelah memakaikan kunciran itu. Naruto terpaku di tempat. Semuanya pergi tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih. Tapi dia sudah biasa dengan itu. Dia pun melangkah ke kamar ibunya untuk membantu ibunya itu. Ayahnya tidak salah berkata padanya bahwa wanita itu sangat merepotkan...

Setelah semua siap dan jam menunjukkan pukul 18.27,keluarga itu menunggu kereta penjemput mereka. Naruto ragu-ragu menghampiri ibunya. "Ano...Kaa-san...aku..ingin ikut ke pasta...",katanya pelan,Tenten menatap ke arahnya dan mengajaknya ke dapur. Di depan tungku perapian,dia menaburkan beratus-ratus butir kacang polong. Setelah itu dia berkata,"Jika kau berhasil mengumpulkan 250 kacang polong sebelum kereta menjemput,kau boleh ikut.",kata ibunya datar dan segera pergi. Naruto terduduk lemas. 250 kacang polong? Dia melirik jam,18.38...22 menit lagi kereta itu datang...Tidak akan keburu...Di tengah isaknya,para burung menghampirinya...Ada seekor burung yang dia kenal..."Kiba...Apa yang kau lakukan?",tanya Naruto. Oh,ya,sedikit informasi,Naruto bisa bicara pada hewan,makanya dia berteman dengan banyak hewan. Kiba sepertinya ingin membantunya. Dia dan teman-temannya juga para semut yang dipimpin Lee bekerja mengumpulkan kacang itu.

Selesai! Tugas itu selesai 1 menit sebelum kereta datang. Dengan gembira,Naruto menghampiri ibunya. "Kaa-san,sudah selesai...",katanya riang. Tenten menatapnya. "Ya,kau boleh ikut...",Naruto hendak melompat senang sampai,"Tapi kau belum siap sementara kereta sudah datang...". pupus sudah semangat Naruto untuk mengikuti pesta mengingat dia belum siap sama sekali!

Sakura dan Ino hanya tertawa mengejek dan menaiki kereta bersama Tenten. Naruto yang sedih berlari ke taman belakang rumahnya. Di sana dia menangis di saksikan teman-temannya. Kiba si merpati,Lee si semut,Kankuro si kadal,Konohamaru si tikus jantan,Choji si tikus jantan yang hobi makan,Matsuri si tikus betina. Itu hanya sebagian dari temannya. Di tengah tangisan,tanpa sadar,di depannya ada cahaya. Naruto yang merasa silau membuka matanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Mata sapphire-nya terbelalak. Di depannya ada seorang wanita cantik mengenakan pakaian terusan putih dan bersayah lebar dengan tiara di kepalanya. "Ada apa Naruto? Kenapa kau bersedih?",tanyanya lembut.

Naruto gugup melihat wanita di depannya,"Jangan takut Naruto. Aku Hinata. Aku peri yang berteman baik dengan Temari,ibumu. Ada masalah apa?",tanya Hinata. "A-aku...ingin ikut ke pesta dansa...Tapi,aku ditinggal oleh Tenten-san...Juga Sakura-nee dan Ino-nee...",kata Naruto lirih. "Jadi itu masalahnya...Tak usah khawatir...Sekarang,ambillah labu paling besar dikebunmu,juga 7 ekor tikus dan seekor tikus besar...". Dengan kecepatan cahaya ala Kobayakawa Sena,dia mengambil semua barang yang diminta. Hinata menyihir semuanya menjadi kerete kuda lengkap dengan kusirnya. Naruto cengo menatapnya.

Hinata kemudian menatap Naruto. "Kau tidak pantas mengikuti pesta dengan pakaian seperti itu. Kau butuh pakaian yang layak yang mampu menunjukkan sisi cantikmu...",kata Hinata lembut kemudian mengayunkan tongkatnya ke arah Naruto. Sekejap,Naruto dikelilingi cahaya yang menyilaukan sehingga temannya menutupi mata mereka. Setelah cahaya itu mereda,terlihat sesosok gadis cantik nan manis nan imut yang mirip Naruto. Rambut Naruto yang tadinya dikuncir 2,sekarang tergerai dengan sedikit menggulung alias keriting di ujungnya. Di jemarinya kini tersemat cincin sapphire pemberian Sasuke. Bajunya yang tadinya hanya terusan compang-camping sekarang berganti dengan gaun panjang putih dengan sedikit warna oranye. Dia mengenakan kalung berwarna oranye juga hiasan rambut berwarna senada. Dengan sepatu kaca yang berkilauan seperti mata birunya.

"Nah,sekarang silakan pergi...Tapi ingat! Kau harus kembali sebelum pukul 12 malam karena sihirku berhenti bekerja padamu...Mengerti,Naru?",tany Hinata pada Naruto yang sudah berada di dalam kereta kuda. Naruto tersenyum manis dan mengangguk. Hinata pun tersenyum dan mereka berangkat. Di sepanjang perjalanan,Naruto tak henti-hentinya berterima kasih pada Tuhan dan Peri Hinata yang sudah membantunya.

Di kerajaan...

Terlihat pesta ini mewah sekali. Banyak makanan yang disuguhkan. Semua orang di sana kelihatan gembira. Yah,semua. Kecuali pemuda satu ini. Mata onyx-nya menatap seluruh ruangan. Mencari sesosok gadis berambut pirang. Tapi dia tidak menemukannya. Padahal dia sudah memerintahkan Kakashi agar memastikan semua gadis datang. Dia menghela napas. Sia-sia saja sudah membuat pesta jika ujung-ujungnya gadis itu tak datang.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya meratapi nasib,tiba-tiba terdengar keributan di gerbang istana. Terdengar decak kagum. Sasuke yang tidak tertarik mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ketika sosok itu memasuki ruangan istana,seketika ruangan hening. "Uwaah...Cantik sekali dia...",banyak yang berbisik seperti itu. Sasuke yang sedang melamun melihat ke arah pintu masuk dan...melongo dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Gadis pirang itu menundukkan kepalanya malu,karena semua perhatian tertuju padanya. Kejadian itu hanya berlangsung beberapa menit. Setelah itu,mereka memulai lagi pestanya.

Sasuke melihat gadis itu. Dia segera berjalan menuju gadis yang sedang berdiri diam di sudut ruangan menahan malu. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis itu. Gadis itu mendongak. Mata mereka bertatapan. Sapphire dengan onyx. Kedua orang itu sama-sama bersemu. Dengan perlahan,gadis itu meletakkan tangannya ke tangan Sasuke. Ruangan tiba-tiba hning lagi. Itachi yang melihatnya segera tersenyum lebar sama seperti kedua orang tuanya. Sasuke akhirnya bertemu dengan putrinya!

Musik dimainkan. Sepasang manusia itu berdansa dengan indahnya. Pasangan lain pun mengikuti. Sakura dan Ino yang melihat Naruto tapi tidak mengenalinya langsung cemburu. Sasuke tidak sengaja melihat cincin yang dipakai Naruto. "Cincin itu...",gumam Sasuke pelan. Naruto ikut melihat cincin itu. "Hm...Cincin yang ouji-sama berikan padaku 15 tahun yang lalu masih muat...",kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Sasuke blushing. Mereka berdansa sepuasnya.

Tanpa terasa,5 menit lagi tepat pukul 12 malam. Tiba-tiba lonceng berbunyi. Naruto tersentak mengingat janjinya dengan Peri Hinata. Dia berkata pada Sasuke, "Maaf, Sasuke-sama...Aku...Aku harus pergi...Aku senang berdansa denganmu..Tapi aku harus pergi!",kata Naruto sambil berlari menuruni tangga. Tidak sengaja,sepatu kacanya terlepas. Tapi dia tidak peduli dan terus berlari menaiki kereta kuda. "TUNGGU!",Sasuke berusaha menahan gadis itu. Namun kereta kuda itu sudah berjalan. Yang dia temukan hanya sepatu kaca gadis itu. Dia menyimpannya untuk rencana yang sudah disusunnya.

Naruto sampai ke rumahnya tepat waktu ketika sihir itu berhenti bekerja. Dia segera berubah menjadi gadis biasa bukan gadis yang baru saja berdansa dengan sang pangeran. Hanya satu benda yang tidak menghilang. Sepatu kacanya mesih menempel di kakinya. Dia menyadari kalau sepatu yang satu lagi terlepas di istana. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan menyimpan sepatu itu di kotak rahasia. Segera dia menyiapkan makan malam agar saudara tirinya tidak curiga akan kepergiannya.

Di istana...

"Ayah,aku sudah menemukannya,tapi dia pergi ketika jam berdentang. Yang tersisa hanya sepatu kaca ini. Bisakah aku memakainya untuk mencari gadis itu?",tanya Sasuke sambil menatap sepatu berukuran mungil itu. Ayahnya mengangguk tanda setuju. "Besok,Kakashi akan menemanimu mencari gadis itu. Sekarang tidurlah...",kata ayahnya lembut. Sasuke menurut dan segera melangkah ke kamarnya. Berganti baju dan akhirnya tidur. Tidak sabar untuk 'berburu gadis manis' besok. "Oyasumi...Ore-sama...",dan akhirnya dia terlelap...

Keesokan paginya...

"Huuuft...tadi malam hampir saja kaa-san,Sakura-nee,dan Ino-nee tau...Untung aku sudah menyiapkan alasan dan makan malam...",gumam Naruto pelan. Takutnya yang sedang dibicarakan dengar dan ngamuk seperti Kyuubi-nii,sepupunya. Daritadi dia menyapu di halaman terus. Entah ini deja vu atau bukan. Kakashi mendatanginya sambil tersenyum di balik topengnya.

"Nona Namikaze,iya kan?",tanya Kakashi sopan,Naruto membalas tersenyum. "Ah,Tuan Pengawal...Tidak usah memanggil saya seperti itu...",kata-katanya terpotong dengan suara lengkingan kedua saudara tirinya. "Hooi! Cinderuto~~! Ada siapa?",teriak kedua kakaknya. Naruto dan Kakashi sweatdroped dan tertawa kecil. Mereka tak sadar (-Kakashi) ada sepasang mata onyx yang melihat mereka.

"Ah,pengawal,ada apa ya?",tanya Ino sambil mengedip-ngedipkan mata,mungkin dia sedang kelilipan...Ckckckck,poor Ino...*PLAAK!*. Kakashi tersenyum,Naruto pun hanya tersenyum. "Jadi,biar lebih nyaman,lebih baik kita membicarakan hal yang penting ini di dalam. Ayo masuk.",ajak Naruto,dia membuka pintu agar Kakashi,Ino,Sakura,dan Sasuke yang bersembunyi bisa masuk. Ketika semua sudah masuk kecuali Sasuke,Naruto menutup pintunya. Sasuke yang mengintip hanya bergumam,"Naruto...Jadi itu kamu...".

"Cinderuto! Kamu pergi siapkan minum sana! Dan tunggu di dapur!",perintah Tenten,Naruto mengangguk dan pergi ke dapur. Semenit kemudian (Buju! Cepet banget!) dia kembali membawa nampan dan kembali ke dapur. "Ada apa?",tanya Tenten (kurang) sopan pada Kakashi. Kakashi menyahut,"Begini,anda tahu pesta dansa beberapa hari lalu? Orang yang berdansa dengan pangeran menghilang ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Semenjak itu,Pangeran mencari gadis itu. Satu-satunya yang bisa dijadikan bukti adalah sepatu kaca ini dan cincin berbatu sapphire yang dipakai sang gadis.",jelas Kakashi. Ino dan Sakura sudah berbinar-binar. Tenten hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Kalau begitu kami akan mencoba sepatu itu!",kata Sakura dan Ino berbarengan. Sedetik kemudian,mereka sudah saling memberikan deathglare. "Aku yang akan memakai sepatu itu duluan,Ino-pig!",seru Sakura,Ino membalas,"Apa yang kaukatakan,Jidat lebar? Tentu saja aku yang duluan!",mereka pun berkelahi lagi. Tenten naik darah,"DARIPADA KALIAN BERTENGKAR,LEBIH BAIK SAKURA DULU YANG MEMAKAINYA LALU INO! MENGERTI? TAK ADA YANG BOLEH PROTES!",serunya. Ino dan Sakura mengangguk.

Sakura yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan memakai sepatu itu,namun sepatu itu terlalu sempit. Ino mengambil sepatu itu,"Huh! Dasar gendut! Kau terlalu gendut,jadi sepatu itu tak muat!",kata Ino. Sakura merengut,namun tertawa ketika Ino pun lebih kesusahan darinya. "Ternyata keu lebih GENDUT daripada aku ya!",ejek Sakura. Mereka bertengkar lagi. Tenten menatap Kakashi. "Kau lihat? Tidak ada yang muat.",kata Tenten. Kakashi menyahut,"Bukankah ada satu gadis lagi?",tanyanya. Tenten menggelengkan kepala,"Kalau maksudmu Cinderuto,dia pasti tidak muat karena dia memang tidak pergi saat pesta itu berlangsung. Lebih baik anda pergi.",kata Tenten sedikit mengusir.

BRAAK! Pintu terjeblak. Terlihat Sasuke yang tetap cool dan stoic. Ino dan Sakura cengo,tidak percaya ap yang mereka lihat. Lalu teriak-teriak ga-je sambil nangis guling-guling penuh haru. Oke,terlalu lebay. Hiperbola? Tidak. Memang benar mereka melakukan itu. "JANGAN BOHONG,NYONYA. IZINKAN GADIS YANG BERADA DI DAPUR ITU MEMAKAI SEPATU INI!",bentak Sasuke. Tenten,Sakura dan Ino hanya berkeringat dingin. Tenten akhirnya mengalah,dia memanggil Naruto. Ketika Naruto keluar,dia mendekati Naruto lalu berbisik,"Awas saja nanti! Kau beruntung Pangeran ada di pihakmu!",bisik Tenten.

Kakashi memberikan sepatu itu pada Naruto. Naruto memakainya dan..."TIDAK MUNGKIN! PAS?",seru keempat orang itu (- Sasuke dan Naruto). "Ternyata kau putri yang berdansa denganku.",kata Sasuke,ada sedikit nada senang. Sakura dan Ino tak terima. Mereka pun berseru dengan maksud manyangkal. "Tapi,jika memang dia gadis itu,dimana cincin sapphire-nya?",seru keduanya.

Naruto tersenyum,dia mengajak mereka ke dapur. Di dapur,dia mengambil kotak itu di balik celah dinding. Membuka kotak itu dan mengambil cincin dan sepatu satunya. Dia menunjukkan kedua benda itu pada mereka. Kelima orang itu hanya terpana. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto. "Naruto...Aku...Datang untuk...Menepati janjiku...",bisiknya pelan.

Akhirnya,Sasuke membawa Naruto ke istana dan mereka menikah lalu hidup bahagia selamanya. Bagaimana dengan ke-3 saudara Naruto? Mereka bekerja sebagai pelayan istana selama hidup mereka...

AND THIS STORY END IN HERE...


End file.
